Pressed components with a hat-shaped cross-section profile (also referred to as “hat-shaped cross-section components” in the present specification), such as front side members, are known structural members configuring automotive vehicle body framework. Such hat-shaped cross-section components are formed by performing press working (drawing) or the like on metal sheet materials (for example, steel sheets) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2003-103306, 2004-154859, 2006-015404, and 2008-307557).